Contamination
by Shoujiko-remains
Summary: Juon Kiku is just another average, sarcastic girl with a psychopathic urge to kill and way too much blackmail material. Forced to join the ODC by Chief Hiyama Kiyoteru, she is one day given an assignment to kill a boy of her own age. Little does she know that it's this boy who will change her dark little world, forever. Based slightly on the song Bacterial Contamination :3
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the narrow hallway, my back straight and my heels clicking against the tiles of the hard, flawless floor. I gently massaged my forehead and closed my eyes, allowing my feet to lead me down the all-too-familiar path to the meeting room. Sighing, I stopped in front of a double set of pristine white doors. I pushed them open slowly and stepped into the spacious room beyond, receiving piercing glares from the men gathered there, but ignoring every single one of them. My long hair swished across my back as I sat down next to the chief, and I brushed it over my shoulder, setting down and taking the manila folders out of my small suitcase.

Chief Kiyoteru Hiyama gazed down at me with his dark, disapproving stare, and I just smiled back with a fake, dry smile, hatred evident in my red eyes. He grimaced, then looked out to the sea of sexist idiots who were staring at me. Namely, my fellow ODC agents.

Chief began the meeting, stacking and restacking the same pile of papers so many times, I almost lost my lunch watching it. Seriously, it was nauseating. The others didn't seem bothered by this, however, and continued to stare at me or the Chief or pick his nose, whatever. Maybe I was too new at this and hadn't achieved complete emotionlessness or suffocating stupidity yet. Or maybe this was the most entertainment they got in life, so had to stay enraptured, or they might die of boredom. I smirked slightly, happy at the thought of every single unoriginal male in here just dropping dead. I swear, they didn't have one thought of their own in their over-inflated heads housing the small amount of pink mush they called a brain.

I could feel eyes on me, and I looked up to see everyone glaring at me again. The Chief cleared his throat and repeated the question I had missed.

"Agent Juon, have you finished assignment 13-20x yet?" he said stiffly. I sighed and nodded, fingering one of my neat folders. King Kiyoteru grabbed it from me and flipped through it, and, seeming as satisfied as was possible with it, set it back down next to my red-nailed hand. The rest of the agents grumbled under their breath, obviously disappointed that I had actually finished something. I knew they wanted me gone, but as long as I was a stubborn girl, I would stay. And far as I could tell, I'd be a stubborn girl for the rest of eternity. So they would just have to suck it up.

After a few more yawn-provoking reports and some stupid questions, the meeting was finally over. I jumped up and grabbed my suitcase, brushing off my white and red skirt as I straightened. I walked rigidly toward the door, trying to slip out unnoticed while I still could, but unfortunately didn't succeed.

Some guy, Agent Mikuo Hatsune I think, stopped me and leered creepily. For some people, that is. I found it slightly nostalgic, as it reminded me of my mother's sweet, skeletal face. Anyway, he shoved me against the wall outside of the meeting room and closed up until he was inches away from my face. His breath stank like rotten meat and blood, which couldn't be good. Did he drink from his assignments' necks or something? How strange.

Hatsune smirked, as if amused by my blank face, and leaned in even more. "So, Sweetheart, watcha doing in a rough place like this? Why don't you just leave? Don't wanna dirty your dainty hands, do ya? I- gack!" With that last exclamation, he fell over, a knife sticking out of his stomach, blood dripping out of his gaping mouth. I pulled out my knife from his filthy innards and wiped it clean on his black and turquoise top, which now had a small patch of dark red marring its lovely design. That had been fun, killing that creep. Other agents just walked past, simply avoiding the body on the floor as if it were a normal-day occurrence. I slipped the knife back into my suitcase's hidden pocket, my face still blank as I turned and almost ran into Chief, who seemed to have been waiting for me to finish my most recent business.

"Yes?" I said, glaring at him. He looked at me haughtily above his black-framed glasses.

"Agent Juon Kiku, setting a good example, as usual."

I snarled at him, putting a hand over my knife pocket once more. He laughed. The corridor was clear of other agents, but he motioned me closer and handed me a tiny piece of paper as I passed. I rolled my eyes, perishing at the thought of yet another field mission so soon after the last.

I briskly slipped away, escaping to the scant shelter of my room. It was a company-funded room, with just a bed, a desk, an armchair, and a bathroom, and that was all. It was in the very middle of a long hallway with no other rooms, and gates and the end that were locked at night unless I had the card certifying that I had a mission. There were no windows, but there just happened to be a very convenient camera in the far right corner of the my tiny dwelling, always watching me. I enjoyed flipping that camera off every now and then.

I flopped onto my queen bed, with what felt like nails for a mattress and bricks for a pillow, and opened the folded scrap of paper while lying on my back. Written in a perfect cursive hand, it read,

'Chief office, six PM sharp. New mission. -Hiyama'

I grimaced. Dang it all, I hated missions so close together. Why couldn't he ever send any of those stupid wimps he called men? I wished the Contamination would just disappear. It would make life, not to mention death, a quadrillion times easier for everyone.

I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my long red hair, tied back from my face with a ribbon. I realized that there was some of Hatsune's blood on it and sighed. Now I would have to get up for another ribbon. I cursed under my breath and rolled of the bed, landing in a kneeling position and climbing to my feet, then walking over to my desk and picking up a spare ribbon I kept on hand. You never knew, right? I tied it around my bangs, then proceeded to retreat back to my uncomfortable bed, waiting for the long hours until six to drag by.

I ran along the main hallway as fast as I possibly could on the impossibly slick floors, spewing less-than-nice words as I went. I had fallen asleep as I had waited, and I didn't want to be late for the Chief, or imagine what he would do to me if I was.

I skidded to a halt in front of his door and brushed a few loose strands away from my eyes, trying to ready myself for the meeting. Walking inside, I saw the all-too-familiar sight of Chief Kiyoteru sitting at a large mahogany desk, his hand steepled in front of the grim line he knew as a mouth.

I closed the door behind me and stood stiffly, holding my suitcase in front of my legs, staring at a point right above Chief's head, but not into his eyes. He smirked and beckoned me forward. Obliging to him was annoying and probably punched my pride in the stomach, leaving an eternal dent, just like every other time. It was telling him that I was still his little puppet, doing all his dirty work. I could do it with as much vulgarities and reluctant actions as I wanted, but I still bent to the blackmail.

I bent my back in an unwilling bow, and Chief inclined his head in bare acknowledgement, causing the world's smallest volcano to bubble up inside of me. I swear, I hated his stupid, mother-f-

"Good evening, Kiku." he greeted me, a sarcastic smile on his face. How dare he address me with such familiarity? I snarled at him, my blood boiling to a fever pitch. Again.

Not reacting in the slightest, he just pulled out a small folder from a desk drawer and handed it to me.

"Shion, Taito. Assignment 13-21u."

I took the folder and opened it carefully, chewing on the inside of my cheek. Inside was the normal profiles and a description, along with an explanation of the job. An assassination, it said. It wasn't uncommon, I thought, but that didn't make it any less annoying. It just gave me more work, and I could really use a vacation. The paper with the Contamination info on it listed that it resided in his right eye, and had lived inside of him for four months and twenty-three days. It was pretty recent, then. Thank goodness, I didn't think I'd be able to deal with a fully-grown Contamination tonight.

I whipped around, folder in hand, and flipped my hair over my shoulder, stalking out of the room.

"Kiku." he said softly. I turned again, frowning. "Don't forget your card."

I huffed and snatched the plastic certify card from his clammy, pale hand, running out of the room and slamming the door open to my own. I would need plenty of rest before the mission tonight. Heaven knows that killing teenage boys was hardest for me, they squirmed too much for my liking.

**A/N: Hey, guys, another vocaloid fanfiction~ Haha. This one is about one of my OTPs, which will not be revealed but is probably extremely obvious. Anyway, thanks for reading, R+R, please support Kiku until the end of her journey through fanfic-land~ Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

I slunk out of my room, casting one last loathing glance at the camera in the corner, then clicking down the hallway as quietly as I could with my aggravating heels. I slipped the certify card in the tiny slot next to the gate, and a soft beep could be heard, echoing across the walls. The gate slowly drew upwards, and I slipped underneath and ran downstairs to the front exit, tying my hair up in a black ribbon. I didn't like ponytails, but when it was necessary, I had to.

Glancing at the address written on my palm, I jumped up to the top of a low building, keeping my suitcase close at hand. This kid's house, or where he was staying, was across the city. I crouched low and jumped again, landing securely on the roof of another small building. I could see the lights if a MagLev in the distance, an old one, probably one of the last still in use. It was travelling the same direction I was, so I followed those lights until I reached the hover-mailpost in front of the house this Taito guy lived in. I leaped up to the sill of the closed window and was about to pick the lock, when I heard a moan of pain. It grew into a kind of scream, but it sounded like his teeth were gritted against it. I quickly unlocked the window and flung the curtain aside, jumping through the wide opening and landing, perfectly poised, a gun in my hand.

I was in a dim-lit room, the light having been smashed to pieces. There was glass all over the floor, not to mention a boy of around eighteen with purple hair and no shirt on. What the heck?

I continued to stand there, the barrel of my gun pointing straight at the boy's forehead, my arm strong and steady, and my blood-red eyes trying to bore into his soul. That last part wasn't really working as well as I had hoped, but one can always imagine.

The boy looked up, and I confirmed that it was the target. His dark eyes, which were hard to distinguish in the slight lighting, looked almost soulless as they stared up into mine. Moving closer, I saw that one was bubbling. Bubbling. It was oozing a black substance that ran down his pale face, and it looked like something was trying desperately to escape from within. Taito was obviously trying to resist the Contamination, but it was painfully fighting back, trying to spread to the rest of his body from his infected eye. My gaze switched to his left eye, the untouched one. What I saw there caused my stupid hand to hesitate. I don't know why, but I couldn't shoot him after seeing that look.

In his eye I could see pain and desperation and hopelessness. I could see a tiny shred of light when he saw me, but it quickly disappeared as he saw the gun held loosely in my hand and a shudder of pain seemed to rip through him. I knelt down beside him and forced his chin up, my eyes searching his face once more. Then I knew why I couldn't shoot him, or kill him any other way, for that matter.

This boy's eyes reflected my heart.

There was something twisted about it, something dark and oozing, but there was still that sliver of human in me, that part that told me to hope, then dashed that same hope against sharp rocks as feelings were crushed over and over again. And I could see that same thing in his eyes. Was it visible in my face as well? I shook my head, then dropped the gun. I couldn't kill him. Not with that look residing on him.

That was weird. I loved killing. It's what made the world go round. Besides, death makes room for new life. New life that I could kill, and start the whole process over again. My psychopathic, sadistic mind would never have given up the chance to make somebody perish, but here I was, letting him live. Something was wrong.

I dropped my gun to the floor, my hands unwillingly straightening so that the gun fell away. I got to my knees and forced his head up again, looking hard at his expression. What was going on here?

He struggled to get away, and finally just grabbed my hand and pushed it off his chin. "Wh- who are you?" he managed, coughing violently afterwards. I shrugged and picked him up off the floor, bridal style.

"Just a passer-by."

He glared at me, his right eyelid closed and pulsing, black liquid still oozing onto his cheek. "Yeah, sure, and that's why you came in through the window pointing a gun at my head."

Oh, so he still had enough strength for snappy comebacks. Hm. I poked his cheek hard, making him wince in pain, as some of the black ooze dripped onto my shirt. My perfectly good, white shirt. Darn it!

I growled and straightened up, still holding him, then looked back down onto his pitiful form. The contamination would just spread if I didn't get rid of it quickly. I glanced down at my belt, holding my trusty knife, and knew what I had to do. I whipped out the knife and set him down on the bed.

"Hold still. This might sting a bit." I smiled grimly, my eyes bright. He narrowed his working eye, but instantly understood as I plunged the knife into his socket.

I'll spare you the bloody details.

A few minutes later, after several screams and me knocking out his guardians (They didn't look like they could be his mom and dad), not to mention all the black and red that got all over my shirt, I was done. He was clutching where his eye used to be and scowling at me, then standing up to get gauze and a string from the bathroom. I watched him go, then started cleaning up the mess on the floor. D***, this was nasty. Taito came back a few minutes later, a makeshift eye patch covering his most recent wound, courtesy of yours truly, and leaned down to help me, his deep purple hair falling into his face and covering the bunched brows and fierce frown.

I smirked and stood, cracking my back so that the sound resonated through the whole room. Purple Boy winced and glared at me, his face forming an adorable little pout, making me roll my eyes.

He stood as well, quickly throwing away the towel he had used to wipe at the floor and turning to meet my eyes. "Well then. Since you've knocked out my aunt and uncle and completely trashed my room, what now? Should I… call the police to, like, arrest you? Oh, wait! You also seem to have CUT MY EYE OUT. They'll want to know what happened there… Since we're so familiar with each other, they're sure to notice the difference."

"You're familiar with the police? How many times have you been arrested?"

"Several, but let's avoid that topic, shall we?"

"Of course, my good sir."

The long exchange of sarcastic remarks went on for a while until Taito's 'aunt' groaned and twitched in her unconsciousness. I jumped, startled, and glanced at her body, then immediately ran to the window. I was about to jump out when I felt a firm hand on my wrist.

"Wait. This is the perfect opportunity. Take me with you"

"The perfect opportunity for what, may I ask?" I questioned, my eyebrow notching upwards in dry curiosity.

"No, you may not, but I'll tell you anyway. I hate this house, so might as well escape while I have the chance!" he replied, determination evident in his eye. This boy sure did recover quickly.

"Well, my place won't be much of an improvement; In fact, it will probably be much worse, but you can come if you really feel the need."\

**He nodded and hopped up to the windowsill, gesturing for me to complete the descent to the ground. I took up the invitation, and he followed, and we set off to the other side of **Hell.

**A/N: Hey guys~! Another chapter. Sorry for updating so slowly, I just have more motivation for Trapped Virus and Broken Smiles... Anywho, thank you to the two followers so far. I appreciate you two ever so much. So, thanks for reading! Review, favorite/follow, whatever... anything will make me happy! **


End file.
